Typical networking of the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol for IPv6 (DHCPv6) that supports the Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) includes three roles: a DHCPv6 client, a DHCPv6 server, and a DHCPv6 relay. The DHCPv6 client is a device that dynamically acquires an IPv6 address, a delegated IPv6 prefix, or other network configuration parameters. The DHCPv6 server is a device that is responsible for allocating an IPv6 address, an IPv6 prefix, or other network configuration parameters to the DHCPv6 client. When the DHCPv6 server and the DHCPv6 client are not within the scope of a same link, the DHCPv6 server and the DHCPv6 client need to use a DHCPv6 relay to forward a message, thereby avoiding deployment of a DHCPv6 server within the scope of each link. This saves costs and facilitates centralized management.
To ensure security of the allocation of an IPv6 address, a delegated IPv6 prefix, and other network configuration parameters, on existing DHCPv6 networking, a DHCPv6 client needs to be AAA-authenticated before DHCPv6 allocation is performed, and the DHCPv6 client can be allocated with an IPv6 address, an IPv6 prefix, and other network configuration parameters only after the authentication is successful.
In a practical application process, when determining that the authentication of the DHCPv6 client is successful, an AAA (Authentication-Authorization-Accounting) server authorizes some information related to address allocation to the DHCPv6 relay by using an Access-Accept message. However, currently, the authorization information cannot be transferred to the DHCPv6 server by using a DHCPv6 process, which limits flexibility of providing correct configurations to the DHCPv6 client by the DHCPv6 server and application scenarios.